


We Won

by itsabitnotreallygood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, But when isn't he, blood mentions, cursing, it doesn't go well for everyone else, jefferson is an asshole, long oneshot, peggy gets in a fight, the schuyler sisters are sick, throw up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabitnotreallygood/pseuds/itsabitnotreallygood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is brave when and everyone else always fusses over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Won

The Schuyler Sisters almost never got sick. None of them could be sick, or the entire world would fall apart. Even if just one was sick, everything was thrown off. If it was Eliza, Alex would get grumpy that his girlfriend wasn't around and throw a fit. Last time she got sick, Thomas Jefferson lost a tooth. If Angelica got sick, nothing would go right. Everything just fell apart. She was always relied upon to help, so her not being around was always the worst. If it were Peggy, nothing seemed alive. Everything just seemed a bit worse and without a point. Peggy was the glue of her friend group.

So of course, the universe decided to throw a blockade at the sisters, which began with them all waking up with a fever in hundreds. Eliza couldn't breathe well, and her throat hurt when she attempted to do anything. Angelica had her head in the toilet for an hour after she woke up, and was still feeling bad. Peggy had the worst migraine she's ever experienced along with sinus pressure. "I'll tough it out for today," Peggy said, "I have it the best of all of us. One of us have to go or else someone will die. Like, literally die."

"No, you aren't going," Angelica told her younger sister, "none of us are. We're sick today. They'll have to deal with it for today."

"Someone is going to die," Eliza moaned, sensing today was going to be a disaster for her friends.

A minutes later, each of the girls got a text from Alexander.  _Where are you?????_

**_Angelica_ **

_We're sick Alex...not going into school toda_ _y_

**_Alex_ **

_All of you?_

**_Eliza_ **

_Yep_

**_Alex_ **

_o shit_

"Angelica, it's never too late," Peggy insisted, "I can make it in time if I hurry. They're going to tear each other apart."

"Peggy sit back down," Angelica demanded, "They can handle themselves for a day. Washington's there to keep Alexander away from Jefferson. Madison's there to keep Jefferson away from Alex. They can handle themselves for the day."

Peggy sat back down, though she was still unsure. She received a text from Laurens shortly.  _I'll keep you updated today_

**_Peggy_ **

_THANK YOU_

Soon all three girls were fast asleep, except for poor Angelica. She wasn't worried about her friends too much, they were big kids. It was more of the fact that she couldn't stop emptying her stomach of its contents the entire time. Every once and a while Peggy would wake up and down some medicine so she could be back the next day and let her sisters recuperate. Peggy knew her sisters had the worst of it, and as long as she didn't have a fever tomorrow she would be going to school the next day. Not that she cared. Peggy actually enjoyed school and not letting her friends get killed.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys I got a text from Laurens," Peggy exclaimed, waking up her sisters, "it's not pretty."

**_Laurens_ **

_AAAAYYYYYYYYY PEGGY....not to worry u or anything buuuuuuuuut alex maaaaaaaaaaay have almost knocked out tommy_

**_Peggy_ **

_who tf is tommy??????????????????????_

**_Laurens_ **

_jefferson...duh_

**_Peggy_ **

_that is sooooooooo not gonna stick...but anyways what happened?_

**_Laurens_ **

_weeeeeelllllllll so jefferson was being a dickass bitch about modern day slavery ((it's real)) and was like 'look at me I'm jefferson slavery isn't real' and alex is like 'uuughgghghghghghhghghghghghghghghghghgh" and just goes over and they fight 4 a bit and alex just goes AT IT AND STARTS BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF JEFFERSON AND GEORGE HAS TO PULL HIM OFF MAN IT WAS BAD_

**_Peggy_ **

_1) ur a really bad story teller_

_2) I'M GONNA KILL ALEXANDER WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM_

**_Laurens_ **

_1) that hurts I'm offended_

_2) not much it was off school property ((but they both got in trouble for that)) but yeah the school can't do much to Alex soooooooooo he's in the clear 4 now but yeah he's gotta be careful because when jefferson gets better because he is SEARCHING FOR A FIGHT_

**_Peggy_ **

_Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt_

"I'm going to  _kill_ my boyfriend," Eliza said, anger dripping in her voice, "I am going to MURDER his ass."

"Well not on my bed," Angelica said, finally relieved of her vomiting for a bit, "I will murder you if that happens." Peggy laughed for a while after that, before returning to the matter.

"I'm going in tomorrow," Peggy decided, "Angelica, I don't care what you say. Alexander can't get suspended and I'm one of the only ones that can calm him down when it's Jefferson. Besides you two, of course."

"No, Peggy, you aren't going in unless you don't have a fever. Right now you have a fever, therefore you aren't going in. Got it?"

"Angelica I'll be fine. Honestly."

"Both of you," Eliza exclaimed, sick and tired of them arguing, "enough! I'm sick of your constant bickering! Please, just be quiet." The two sisters quickly shut up, knowing that Eliza would kill them.

~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later school was over, and for about ten minutes the Schuyler sisters answered the door for various friends who visited. Alexander was the last. As he entered, the whole room went silent, and he knew his ass was getting kicked. "Hey," Alex said, nervously.

"Sit down Alex," Eliza commanded. Alex sat down on the nearest surface he could find. "Alexander Hamilton, there are words to describe you. I'm choosing not to say any of them right now. I just want you to know, I'm not mad, I'm disappointed. We can't be sick for one day! One measly day for you to stay out of trouble! All you had to do was ignore him! You can't even do that! Alexander, I have to say, I don't know if I can trust you again with such a big responsibility." Alex sat there like a lost puppy the entire time Eliza ranted. 

"Eliza," Alex whispered, "I'm sorry. It's just Jefferson. He's an aggravating person. His face, his voice, his ideals, his personality, his everything just screams 'punch me in the face'. I can't help it. I'll try harder. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to stress you guys out on your sick day off. Take another day off. I'll be better this time. I promise."

"Hell no," Peggy stepped it, "I'm going to school tomorrow to watch your ass so you don't get in anymore trouble. Got it?"

"Yes, Peggy, I got it."

~~~~~~~~~~

Peggy felt awful that day, but refused to show it. Her fever was only 99.8, but she said it was average. When her sisters saw her in sweats they gave her strange looks. Peggy wasn't usually the one to be casual. Quickly, the youngest sister threw on a crop top and a flannel to cover for it, but hid a hoodie in her backpack. She ran down the steps and out the door before her sisters go the chance to look at her. 

**_Angelica_ **

_Keep us updated_

**_Peggy_ **

_K I will_

Peggy got to homeroom just in time. The news began to play and Peggy felt her eyes drooping. Slowly but surely, she fell asleep. Soon enough she was being shaken awake and told to move to the next class. Gathering her things, Peggy ran out the door to find Alex. They had the next couple classes and a lunch together so she'd sit next to him instead of Eliza so he could keep her awake. "Peggy," Alexander exclaimed, "You look like shit! You still sick?"

"No," Peggy responded quickly, "I'm all better, just really tired. Wake me up when class ends, please."

The classes dragged on, as did Peggy's sleep. At lunch she was alert and awake, when Jefferson came up to her. "Peggy, may I talk to you?" he asked.

"Fine," Peggy said, not really caring.

"Let's go somewhere more private." The pair walked into the hallway know as "Downtime Hallway". It's name spoke for itself. On this unfortunate occasion, it happened to be empty. Peggy turned to face Jefferson when she felt him shove her up against the locker. "Listen, I don't take kindly to being beat up by people, especially Alexander. Right now, I can't touch him. If Eliza were here this would be her. Sorry kid." Peggy had only a second to breathe before all the breath left her body. Jefferson had punched her in the gut, and now Peggy was doubled over in pain. After a second of recovery Jefferson went at her stomach again. He continued this pattern until the bell rang and left Peggy with one final punch to the nose. Peggy heard a crack as Jefferson walked away with a smirk on his face.

Peggy sat there for a bit, tears in her eyes, blood coming down her face and her stomach in so much pain she felt like vomiting. She found her phone in a lucky grab and texted the first person in her contacts, which was Laurens.

**_Peggy_ **

_Please come get me...I'm in Downtime Hallway_

**_Laurens_ **

_What happened?????_

**_Peggy_ **

_Please...Jefferson_

**_Laurens_ **

_I'm on my way_

A few minutes later, Laurens was running down the hallway to find Peggy in a sobbing heap. 'Peggy," Laurens exclaimed, "what happened?"

"Jefferson," she started but stopped and gagged for a second, "revenge...me...nurse...us...go...now." Laurens gathered enough information from that and picked Peggy up bridal style and ran to the nurses office. The nurse was annoyed at first for his disruption, but her demeanor quickly changed at the sight of Peggy. 

"What is the meaning of this," she asked.

"Thomas Jefferson...me...revenge..." Peggy managed to spit out. The nurse gestured to the bed and Laurens placed her on the bed. The nurse ran out of the room to grab medicines and other nurse stuff, leaving Laurens and Peggy alone. "Sorry...drag you...this mess."

"Don't talk like that," Laurens reprimanded, "who knows what would've happened if you had been left there all alone."

"My fault...stayed...home..." Laurens kissed the top of her head.

"No, you're fine...if not you it would've been one of the other two. This couldn't have been prevented for any of you. Peggy this is not your fault at all." The nurse ran back in with a black bottle of liquid and pain killers. 

"Take these," she told Peggy as she handed her some pain killers, "I'm going to dab some hydrogen peroxide on your injuries to get rid of some of the blood. John, could you help me?" Laurens nodded, and grabbed a cotton ball from the nurse. The nurse carefully lifted up the crop top, sticky with blood, and began to blot the injuries with the hydrogen peroxide. Peggy winced every once and a while and squeezed the hand of Laurens every time. Soon, the nurse and Laurens were done, and Peggy was a bit more relaxed. "Can you talk now?"

"Yes," Peggy stated.

"Good, I'll call the principal so you can give your story and your father so you can go home, alright?" Peggy nodded.

A few minutes later, her principal was in the room, and Peggy was explaining her story to him. The principal was appalled and called Jefferson down to explain. "She's lying," Jefferson exclaimed, "she wants me in trouble! She probably threw herself into the lockers a few times!" Mr. Schuyler walked in at that moment.

"How dare you accuse my daughter of lying," he yelled, "My daughter would never do anything like that!" Mr. Schuyler turned to his daughter. "Come on, Peggy, we're going home."

Soon enough, Peggy was at home. Her sisters were fussing over her and what happened. "Ice pack," she told them, still scared to talk, "Me...sleep...talk later." Eliza ran down the steps and grabbed the ice pack and ran back up. Peggy had been brought to her bed and was lying there with her eyes closed. Eliza carefully placed the ice pack onto Peggy's stomach. Peggy flinched at the cold but relaxed quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Peggy woke up, she screamed. Several pairs of eyes stared at her. "You guys gave me a heart attack," Peggy exclaimed.

"We have bad news," Alexander told her, disregarding her statement. "Jefferson blamed Burr, and he got suspended. You're in trouble for 'lying' and Thomas wants to murder you. Actually murder you."

"Do you have any good news?"

"We have a plan," Lafayette told her, and everyone smiled.

"Explain!"

"So," Alex started, "I'm going to use my awesome ability of writing, which has won me countless awards for journalism and creative writing in general, to persuade the entire school to focus on the truth of your attack. This would result in Burr having his punishment erased from his record and Jefferson gone. Jefferson's punishment probably worse due to the fact he lied to the face of our principal."

"But," Lafayette, "he cannot do it with out me! As head of the newspaper staff I have control over what goes into the newspaper. Alex will be getting his own page for his writing. It will be published anonymously in the newspaper by moi. My excuse is that i wasn't aware of it's existence and it must have slipped into the newspaper."

"Couldn't that get you kicked off of the staff," Peggy asked.

"Oh no, the newspaper staff and team would riot. There would be no newspaper. The plan is flawless." Peggy smiled, everything would go perfect for her. She'd had too many losses at this point for it to go bad.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Newspaper staff to the office, please," a voice rang out over the P.A.. Peggy sat in between Angelica and Eliza, who were acting as bodyguards for her, and smiled. Everyone was reading the newspaper that day, and now everybody was developing opinions on the matter.

"It had to be John Laurens who wrote it," a voice whispered as Peggy passed, "he's had his eye on her for a while. It would be perfect. He could sweep her off her feet like Prince Charming."

"No way," another voice snapped back, "It had to be Hercules Mulligan. No one would suspect him. He appears out of nowhere sometimes, so he could've seen it. He's like a spy, man." Peggy smiled, but her smiled was shattered when she heard another voice ring out.

"Peggy Schuyler to the office, please," it spoke. She felt herself beginning to shake and grabbed onto Angelica as though she was a life line.

"Peggy, calm down," Eliza soothed, "It's alright. Lafayette will be there with you. Stand close to him, alright?" Peggy nodded and walked away from her sister, but could now feel the stares of everyone as she walked past them. All the attention was on her for once, but not in the good way.

Peggy was ushered into the office. There she found all of the newspaper crew standing silently, with Lafayette in the front. Jefferson was sitting in a chair, glaring at her as she entered. "Peggy, please," the principal said calmly, "sit down." Peggy took a seat, but felt herself begin shaking being so close to Jefferson. Lafayette smoothly moved next to his friend and put his hand on her shoulder and massaged it, to try and calm her down. It didn't work, but Lafayette kept at it in hopes to calm her down. "Peggy, I'm assuming you've read the newspaper?" She nodded. "So you saw the mysterious article about Thomas?" Peggy again nodded. "What do you say to it? Was it you who posted it?"

"Sir," Peggy started, "I had no idea the article existed until today when I read it. What do I say to it? It's the truth. It's an accurate depiction of what happened to me, and my bruises reflect that. We we're in Downtime Hallway when he attacked me. Perhaps there was someone there who we were unaware of? I promise you sir, on my life, that I am telling the truth. If I am not, may I be struck by lightning right now."

"We need someone to vouch for your story."

"John Laurens, I texted him to pick me up. Yes I know, we were both in violation of school code, but in this situation I am glad. I do not know what would've happened to me if I had been so carelessly left there." John was called to the now cramped office to vouch. Everything he said matched Peggy's story. With the truth finally out, the attention turned to Jefferson.

"Mr. Jefferson," the principal said, sounding appalled, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was set up," Jefferson exclaimed, "how can you believe these lies? They could've been behind this all along! How can we be so sure?"

"Sir," Lafayette spoke up, "the security cameras. Would they have any possible evidence?" The principal pondered, and then went to check the tapes. When he came back, his face was red with anger.

"Mr. Jefferson," the principal said, "I am appalled by your actions. I thought you were better than this. I'm calling your parents. Consider yourself expelled."

"What happens to Burr," Peggy asked.

"All of his punishments will be erased from his records. Thomas, stay here. The rest of you are dismissed."

Lafayette, Peggy, and Laurens walked into the cafeteria. They had been told to wait there for a while, in case they needed to tell their story again. "Lafayette," Peggy said, "thank you for that." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Anything for a friend," Lafayette responded, returning the friendly kiss.

"Laurens?"

"Yeah," Laurens asked.

"You didn't completely suck."

"Shut up." The group laughed and Peggy kissed Laurens on his cheek. Soon enough, the rest of the group was in the cafeteria. The other two Schuyler sisters fussed over Peggy, along with everyone. Peggy smiled yet again. Jefferson had lost, and she never had to deal with him again. 

"Guys," Peggy exclaimed, "don't you get it? We won!"

"We won!" Angelica exclaimed.

"We won!" Eliza exclaimed.

"We won!" the whole group shouted.

"We won," Peggy whispered.

 


End file.
